Broken
by AndieMiki2636
Summary: Fred had found her on the steps, a broken wreck. He had helped her, expecting nothing more. He didn't know that he was wrong. Very wrong.  One-shot.


_**Title**: Broken  
><strong>Category<strong>: Harry Potter  
><strong>Relationship<strong>: Fred/Hermione  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance/Friendship  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: What is a prompt? Forgive me. I don't know.  
><strong>Warning(s)<strong>: None  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Fred had found her on the steps, a broke__n wreck. He had helped her, expecting nothing more. He didn't know that he was wrong. Very wrong._

* * *

><p>Tears were spilling down from Hermione's honey-brown eyes, her face pale and her hair ruffled. She looked up as she heard footsteps, only to see a person she had not expected- Fred Weasley. He smiled shyly at her, a smile Hermione was not able to return. "What's up?" Fred asked, plopping down on the steps next to the brunette. Hermione blinked, a few more tears dripping from her eyes and creating dark blotches on her dress. "Ron." She croaked, a few more tears rolling down her eyes. Hermione was surprised to see Fred frown, furrowing his eyebrow in annoyance. "Ignore him. Smile!" Fred said, smiling widely at the girl.<p>

Hermione grinned, looking down. "You're truly weird." She murmured. "Weird is good, baby." Fred said with a wink. Just then a sweet tune played from the Great Hall, slow and enchanting. Fred looked up and smiled. It was a good song, he had heard Ginny singing this in the shower more than ten times. "Do you want to dance?" Fred asked, turning to the girl who had looked up too. Hermione looked at Fred. "Oh... um..." Hemione said, blushing crimson. Fred chuckled. "It's okay, I won't bite." He said.

Hermione nodded reluctantly as Fred stood up, taking her hand. He gently pulled her to an empty circle within some pillars, bringing her to the middle. Torches stood on each pillar, giving the two a warm feeling and a beautiful glow. Hermione rested her head on Fred's chest, hearing his slow heartbeat. Fred had wrapped his arms around the girl's waist, closing his eyes as he silently inhaled the scent of cinnamon.

_(A/N: Song lyrics is an original by me)  
>Behind that brave smile she had,<br>Behind that misty brown eyes.  
>She has the unknown fear of,<br>Never finding love._

Hermione breathe tickled Fred's chest, even from below his robes. He closed his eyes, gently swaying along with the music.

_You never knew her secrets,  
>Nor did you find out.<br>All you knew she was in doubt,  
><em>_If she should be your's._

Fred had known the lyrics (thanks to Ginny) but just now, it seemed to hit him like a Bludger.

_You never would have known,  
>How much her heart's been sown.<br>All she wanted was to love,  
>And to be loved too.<em>

Hermione bent her head, her hands on Fred's shoulders. The song was a Ginny Weasley Favorite, and Hermione had heard Lavender and Paravati sing it, but as she swayed along with Fred, it all seemed to be... better.

_She never fell in love so hard,  
>And neither have you...<br>So be what you are, what you are...  
>Kiss the girl before it's gone.<em>

Fred felt his heart quicken. The set of lyrics, the next one, the only one he had bothered to ever remember...

_Kiss the girl,  
>Kiss her now.<br>Look into those pretty eyes,  
>And admit what you have kept.<br>You know she loves you back,  
>So why wait?<br>She's right there.  
>This is your last chance...<em>

Fred pulled away from Hermione, who looked slightly crestfallen. But then in a spur of Gryffindor courage, he closed the space between them and _kissed her_. Their lips met, a soft, tentative kiss. Hermione's lips were stiff for the few seconds, but later she had obliged, wrapping her arms around Fred's neck. Fred's hands slipped to her back, urging her for more. The two deepened the kiss as Hermione allowed Fred's tongue to enter her mouth, sending the two's tongues to go in a dance.

_You have to tell her right now,  
>Or else she might be gone.<br>You don't know when the world will end,  
>So this is your last spot.<em>

Hermione pulled away seconds later, looking into Fred's deep blue eyes. Her breathing was heavy, causing her chest to heave up and down. She saw Fred's eyes flicker over her breasts that seemed to be moving up and down too as her chest did. Hermione blushed. Fred saw this and smiled. "I love you." He whispered. Hermione nodded, unable to speak. She pulled Fred in for another kiss, and a smile crossed Fred's lips, and you would have seen it if he wasn't otherwise occupied.

It was funny how he had found her broken a few minutes ago, and now she was snogging him senseless. _Girls_, Fred thought as he helped Hermione into a broom closet, pulling off her dress all the same.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Er, that was the best I could do! Damn writer's block. Hope y'all liked it!_


End file.
